


Swole Boi Michael

by TikTokSuckMyKnob23



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, M/M, Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23
Summary: Ever since Michael had been bulking up lately, Gavin couldn't help just how infatuated he has become towards his friend. And how can he resist the temptation of fucking his hunky yet buff best friend?
Relationships: Gavin Free/Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Kudos: 6





	1. Untamed Attraction

Michael has never truly been "out of shape" by society's standards. In fact, the slightly pudgy stomach was adored by his wife and made Michael feel a metric ton better about himself. But many people could always improve their lifestyle for the better, and seeing Jeremy work so hard had inspired Michael to start his own chapter in life as he began the new healthy lifestyle. Protein shakes and limited red meats along with the heavy workout routines, and Michael was looking at a staggering amount of progress already. Oftentimes he'd catch himself in the mirror and give a little flex at his reflection, shocked by the size of his biceps that have never been so beefy before. Not to mention the beginnings of toned abs and hard pecs that bulged out from his tight shirts he purposely wore to show off said progress. Needless to say, Michael was the textbook definition of a hunk. He walked into the office with a loose tank top fitting his form neatly, arms rippling and chest muscles managing to poke out even with the sheer bagginess of the fabric. 

Gavin heard the door open and turned to greet the person, but then...all thoughts and speech screeched to a halt as his eyes looked upon the beauty before him. It was only his best friend, but gods....he was soo goddamn much hotter now and his choice of wardrobe, fuck why did Michael have to start wearing them? And those arms. Gavin remembered back in the days of lunch time swimmys when those arms were so small and had a bit of fat on them. But now...they were just tree trunks now and though weren't as big as Jeremy's, were indeed getting there the more Michael followed his routine. And boy, did Gavin absolutely love this routine Michael had taken to heart and Gavin has secretly touched himself to the thought of even getting a chance to touch those perfect arms and those perfect pecs that even the orange tank top couldn't even hide the bulginess of them. 

"H-Hiya, boi" Gavin greeted and swore at the pathetic stammering. Why was he like this? It's not like he's had a crush on Michael since the day the met and the crush was now turning into lust now that Michael was transforming his body to that of the perfect looking fuc-no, Gavin shook his head to clear those impure thoughts. 

Michael's head swiveled around when he recognized that very clear accent, even if he did sound a little weak this morning. But hey, who the hell wasn't tired at this time? A soft grin graced his face as he settled down to the chair next to Gavin's desk. "Morning to you too." He scoffed, letting his large arm drape over Gavin's much more fragile shoulders. Soft veins lined the flesh that bulged with the newfound muscles, and Michael couldn't help but beam with pride whenever someone would glance his way. "Got anything on the agenda for today?" 

_Oh my god! He's touching me with that perfect, muscled arm and oh my god, look at those muscles!_ Gavin's mind freaked out and he had to keep his eyes from staring at the beautiful tree trunk of a bicep. Now, Gavin knew the only reason Michael got like this was because of 'Lazer Team' and he understood that actors do that in order to prepare for their role. But...Gavin didn't think Michael would stick with it for this bloody long and gosh, Gavin could see the difference. Back then, Michael was just a boy. But now, he was a man and combined with that scruff that although Michael has stated wouldn't grow past this, fuck it made him sooo damn hot with the scruff. 

_Wonder how good it would feel while he's eating my-_ Gavin coughed to interrupt his dirty thought and blushed at the filthiness and the fact that his center throbbed at the thought of that adorable and strong looking jaw line going down on him. "U-Uh, well, we have that game we need to record for Play Pals and then we also gotta record that GTA race" Gavin stammered out and looked back at Michael and swallowed thickly at the intense look in those big brown eyes. D-Did Michael ever look at him like that before? 

Now, Michael wasn't nearly as oblivious as Gavin could be sometimes. Gavin could bang someone and still wonder if they like him the next day. The way his green eyes scanned over his arm and chest like a big cat with prey was too obvious to miss. And oh, Michael noticed. The freckled man had no trouble giving Gavin the occasional flirtatious remark after having the much needed discussion with his wife about their feelings surrounding the British man. They both had came to the conclusion that Gavin was far too fine for both of them to miss out on, and it was their job to pull the Brit into their loving relationship. It seems that Michael was having the most success, ever since he started this whole workout routine. 

"Yeah, I can definitely roll with that." He sighed out and moved his arms back to stretch in the gaming chair, arm muscles rippling as they tensed up and he let a soft groan slip out through his lips before relaxing in his seat. "I wouldn't mind teaming up with you to fuck Geoff over, after what he pulled last week.." He grimaced just remembering how his vehicle flew over the map thanks to that old fart. 

"Y-Yeah" Gavin only replied as he worked on trying to ignore the thought of touching that beautiful body of his best friend's. Bloody hell, he was so jealous that Lindsay went home with his boi and had the pleasure of touching those bulging muscles whenever she wanted to it seemed. Gavin could only imagine just how good the feeling would be. Just to touch would be enough for him. To touch, to squeeze, to grab, to hold. He looked back over at his friend, biting his lip in thought as his eyes mapped over the bulkiness of those muscles that seemed to get bigger day by day. 

"S-So, wanna go film the Play Pals now while everyone isn't here just yet?" Gavin asked and reached over nonchalantly and wrapped his hand around Michael's bicep and had to contain the moan he wanted to release as he felt the strongness and hard working muscle beneath such a soft skin. 

Michael's eyes shifted towards the much thinner arm wrapping around his own, a soft laugh leaving him as he caught the utter desperation in both Gavins voice and his stare. "I don't mind doing it right now, I guess." He shrugged, purposely flexing his arm beneath Gavin's grip and grinned when the Brit failed to stifle a shocked gasp at the movement beneath his hold. 

"Y'know, you can just ask to touch them." He replied coolly, watching as the man's face lit up with excitement. 

Gavin blinked at the comment, trying to process what Michael had just said to him as he was too enthralled with the feeling of the huge muscle. D-Did Michael just? Before he could even try to repeat the request in his head, Gavin heard the door's passcode beep and Gavin wisely took his hand off of Michael's arm quick enough before the door opened and he turned to see who the intruder was and sighed as it was just Lindsay, that friendly smile of hers made his mild sour mood fade away and he greeted her in response. 

Lindsay felt her heart swell at the sight of her two favorite bois all in one package, leaning over to give Michael a quick peck on the lips. "I hope you two are ready for the assbeating that's in store for today's GTA video." Lindsay purred out, her delicate touches maneuvering over Michael's large pecs not-so-chalantly. Michael sighed pleasantly at the touches, giving his wife a smug grin. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Linds." He chided back, the happy couple giggling at the little remarks here and there before eventually Lindsay looked over at Gavin with a smile still gracing her face. "I wouldn't mess with Michael in today's video if I were you." She mused out. "He might just bench press you into tomorrow." Michael snorted in response, giving Gavin a soft pat on his knee. "As if he wouldn't enjoy that." 

Gavin felt his face heat up more at that and it seemed to burn more at the giggle Lindsay let out. Fuck, he needed to be alone with his boi. Dealing with one or the other was something he could handle. But, having to deal with both Michael and Lindsay was going to be a whole lot to deal with especially with how much wilder Lindsay seemed to be getting as of lately. 

Standing up abruptly, Gavin nodded towards the door with a hopeful look in his wanting eyes. "So, play pals?" he asked with excitement in his voice. 

Both Lindsay and Michael seemed to grin simultaneously at the excitement bubbling in the Brit's voice, giving each other a knowing look as Michael stood up from the chair. "Don't make too much noise in there." Lindsay whispered out into Michael's ear, the man rolling his eyes and gave a playful jab at his wife's side. "We'll be done in a few." Michael announced as he followed Gavin's side before entering the Play Pals room, settling down into his usual seat as Gavin closed the door behind him. "So, what'll it be today?" 

_Finally. Alone with my prey_ Gavin thought but coughed again, silently scolding that ever present dirty side of him that was head over heels for Michael almost as much as he was. "Well, w-we could revisit Minecraft but have it be just us bois in it. Or we could play more of that Mother Simulator game?" Gavin suggested even as his eyes were still focused on those thick and pale arms, wanting so badly to touch them and every square inch of Michael's strong looking muscles. 

Michael pursed his lips thinking for a bit before finally settling on the latter decision, letting Gavin settle in beside him on the other chair as he booted up the game. The intro was as good as two singing idiots could make it, the editing job no doubt making their face cams fly around the screen like a bat out of hell. But Michael had a mission for this Play Pals today. He was going to tease the shit out of his good friend all the while the camera continued rolling. It was his duty to provide the internet with good flustered Gavin content. Their first job as the simulated mother was nothing out of the ordinary for the game: save your child from cooking alive in the fucking microwave. Gavin held steady on the controls as Michael spat profanities rushing the poor boy as much as possible, but that's not all he did. 

"Dude I could rip open that microwave door with these guns.." Michael chided with a playful grin, flexing his arm right in front of the Brit's face. 

"Focus on the baby, you idiot! You're running out of time!" Gavin shrieked, more so to keep himself focused rather than his friend. This entire recording has been nothing but Michael showing off his guns to the camera which would then be shown to the audience and he knew the audience was going to have a field day with all the screencaps and gifs of Michael flexing. Gavin himself was having such a field day already and it was only 10 am and already he was getting horny from just looking at those bursting muscles that called to him like an important business call. How could such a boyish looking man have the best looking muscles here at Rooster Teeth (besides Blaine of course) Gavin never knew. 

The two would occasionally switch the mouse and keyboard between each other after the other got tired of dealing with that forsaken baby, and Gavin tapped along the keyboard with his eyes focused on something that wasn't Michael's beautifully toned muscles. Now that just wouldn't do. Michael leaned back in his chair often laughing at Gavin's failed attempts, his hands neatly placed behind his head and whenever Gavin completed the stage and turned around, Michael gave him a cheeky grin and moved his individual pecs like some cheeky stud flirting with a skank. 

_Bloody hell, the bastard's doing this on purpose!_ Gavin thought in both annoyance and surprise as his eyes were practically glued to that flexing chest, unable to tear his eyes from the sight. To just touch them would put him at ease even if he knew it might cross some boundaries with him and Michael. Nevertheless though, the temptation was definitely strong and his pussy was just throbbing at the image of him squeezing and feeling those dancing muscles. 

"C'mon, Gav. You know you wanna touch 'em." The sly tone was way too obvious not to miss, giving the other a wide and knowing grin. The way Gavin bit at his lip staring at his flexing muscles told him enough, not to mention how he would squeeze his thighs together under the desk to relieve the throbbing sensation in his aroused nether regions. 

Gavin wanted to scoff at the arrogant sounding comment, but goddammit...it was true. He's been wanting to touch Michael ever since he started this bloody routine that's been making him so buff and thick in the right areas and despite the fact that he heard the timer in the game go off signaling that Michael had failed, Gavin could tell that neither of them were that much concerned with the game. But, he had to maintain focus for a bit. Despite the fact that it was dwindling even as Michael lifted up his shirt teasingly to show off those growing ab muscles that were still being hidden by the little gut, Gavin wanted to touch. And looking up at the window to make sure that the curtain was closed, Gavin only swallowed thickly before glancing back at the cheeky looking bastard. 

"C-Can I?" he asked almost quietly and immediately stopped the recording so dear Ashley didn't have to witness what was about to occur in here and wheeled his chair closer to his tempting friend. 

While Michael did oh so wish for the recording to continue and capture the moment for all "Mavin" supporters to witness, he could settle with this as well. Michael lifted his shirt up over his head and set it to the side as his torso was now exposed to the other's hungry stare, his prominent chest muscles moving with each deep breath. The beginnings of soft ab muscles poked through his flesh, watching as Gavin's shaky hand moved forward to slide along his torso. "That's it, boi.." He hummed, his breath hitching as Gavin groped his breast. 

Bloody hell, he was actually doing it. He was finally doing what he's been wanting for so long. His hands were finally touching that perfect body of his best friend's. Gavin swallowed thickly and let out almost panting breaths that broke through the silence of the what was dubbed the 'Play Pals' room as he watched him feel up and run his hands over Michael's body. Despite it not being as cut and perfect as Blaine's, Gavin was enamored for only his boi's body and he couldn't stop himself from running his hands over where he was allowed to touch. 

"So strong, boi" Gavin couldn't stop himself from saying as he slid his hands up to those strong feeling shoulders, working his hands down those thick, muscled biceps and triceps. 

Michael had to bite down onto his bottom lip to hide the soft noises about to leave his throat, feeling Gavin's hands touch and squeeze in all the right places. Not only was it a pleasurable experience for his friend, but it was incredible for Michael as well. "Mhh.." He let out the soft noise with little remorse, watching as Gavin only flushed a deeper shade of red at the sound. "I bet you don't even know how much I can lift now.. I could pick your scrawny ass up like a bunch of grapes." 

Gavin huffed out a soft laugh at that, his humor and every aspect of him being more focused on the pale Adonis before him. This felt weird to say the least and he knew Michael was no doubt thinking the same thing if those contained noises had anything to say about this erotic scene. This honestly felt like it was straight out of a porno. 'Hot British guy feels up his New Jersey best friend' was the title he could already see in his head and he could feel his nether regions throb and he squeezed his thighs together at the thought of being shagged by his beautiful boi. Despite him loving the feeling of finally touching this body, Gavin couldn't keep his eyes from casting down a bit to the still clothed lower half of his friend, swallowing thickly as he could see the imprint of something no doubt big "downstairs." 

"Hey, keep your eyes up here." Michael teased out, watching as Gavin's wide eyes quickly snapped up to keep eye contact. Michael's hard-on was very clear to see, but that would be solved later. Right now, he wanted to be felt up by his incredibly attractive best friend. He watched as the Brit's hands slid down his pectoral muscles and wavered over his abs, groaning softly when his touches would press a little harder. 

God, those noises. Who knew Michael could be susceptible to letting those pretty sounds out when he gets touched like this? Lindsay herself probably knew, but Gavin sure as hell didn't know. He was definitely not complaining though cause those pretty moans and groans were doing wonders to his womanhood and Gavin shivered as he moved a bit and felt a dampness in his boxers. 

The flush on both of the men's faces was progressively becoming more scarlet by the second as the two stared at each other with hunger. Hunger to feel the other. Whenever Gavin's hand met Michael's bicep, he would flex beneath the other's touch and grinned when the Brit moaned out in pleasant surprise. "I bet I could press you against that fucking wall and do anything I wanted to you..." He hissed out. 

Gavin swallowed thickly and had to force back the suppressed moan he wanted to let out, his thighs clenching together to try and stave off the pulsing sensation his pussy was having with the thoughts of this strong and muscular boy ramming him senseless against the wall. Gods, when was the last time he had gotten laid? Since his break up, fingers and toys were the only thing keeping him at bay which was unfortunate and even Dan, his long time friend, wouldn't even lay with him even when Dan was drunk. Bloody hell, he needed some much needed attention down there, but he was too shy to admit it to the man he was feeling up as if he were a work of art. 

Suddenly, he could feel the soft breaths along his forehead and he looked up and gasped at just how close his face was to Michael's own, their eyes meeting and staring lustfully into each other's eye before Gavin had to tear his eyes away to avoid that intense gaze. 

"I'm not dumb, Gav. You know that, right?" Michael breathed out as the two were mere inches away from each other. Gavin's scent hung heavy between his legs, his arousal far too obvious to not notice. Michael would do anything to be buried between his friend's legs right now. Michael let out a soft chuckle as Gavin jumped as soon as his fingers began rubbing over the Brit's clothed mound, his digits pressing harder when he found his engorged clit twitching in his pants. "Is this what you wanted, Gavvy?" 

Gavin gasped and couldn't hold back the stifled moan as those thick fingers swirled around his clothed genitals, knowing full well that Michael knew what lay underneath his classic salmon shorts and could feel the wetness there too. This boy was going to be the death of Gavin. From that poofy curly hair, to those big brown teasing eyes, those luscious looking plump lips, the cute adorable freckled face, and to his impressive well earned build from all the weightlifting he has been doing to gain these impressive muscles. Yes, this is EXACTLY what Gavin wanted, yet he was a bit too prideful in admitting the fact that he wanted all of Michael. All of those lips, all of those strong touches, all of those sinful gazes, all of this boy and more. 

Michael didn't need any further coaxing to know just how Gavin wanted to be treated at this moment. Soon Michael was settling on his knees and pushing open his friend's legs, letting out a soft growl when he managed to slip his shorts and briefs down to fully expose Gavin's dripping groin. "God, you look fucking incredible." Michael breathed out, using his thumbs to spread open his friend and watched as his aroused fluids slipped down onto the chair below. 

Gavin gasped again and felt his face heat up again at just how quickly Michael was able to take his shorts off and now said man was spreading his pussy open wide as if it was made just for him. And...it was true as of now. If he knew where this whole thing was going, he would most certainly allow his boi to touch him almost as much as Gavin did the same to him. 

"Y-You can touch me. It's only fair right?" Gavin breathed out and shivered at the soft breaths Michael let out and felt in fan over his throbbing and sopping pussy. 

A soft grin spread over his face at this, giving a playful rub over the Brit's swollen clit with his thumb. "Yeah, I'd say that's pretty fair." He chided back before leaning in to give a long lick up Gavin's vulva, feeling Gavin clench and twitch beneath his tongue as he began to lap up the sweet nectar. 

"Ahh, hah shit! S-So sudden!" Gavin breathed out, biting his lip in an effort to keep himself quiet as that tongue of his friend's began its journey in tasting something no doubt sweet between his legs. 

"Ah ah, I wanna hear you, Gavvy.." Michael breathed out against his swollen lips, gently sucking against his clit and grinned against him when Gavin released a shaky cry. "That's more like it." Letting his index finger sink into the other's wet entrance, he pumped the digit in and out of his friend as his mouth worked along the minuscule dick that throbbed so eagerly in his mouth. 

Fuck, if this was the kind of action Lindsay got nearly every night, Gavin was sure hoping that he get this action nearly every day. Whoever taught this muscular shirtless man how to please a pussy would certainly be happy with how quick it took Gavin to succumb to the pleasure. That mouth of Michael's was treating his clit as if, well, as if it were a mini lollipop or hell, a tiny cock (which it was technically). Round and round that tongue went around his flesh and paused every now and then to flick at it enough to make Gavin bite the back of his hand to stifle his screech of pure bliss before those licks turned to sucking and oh, how Gavin's knees shook with the unbearable pleasure that no one has ever bestowed onto him. 

"H-Hah, more! D-Don't stop, boi, hah. Feels so bloody good!" Gavin panted out and his eyes crossed and his jaw quivered as that finger was going ham on his sensitive sweet spot. 

Michael smirked harshly against Gavin's lower regions as another finger found its way inside of Gavin, curling up along his erogenous zone that would make him shiver and squeak out loud. As much as he wanted to dick his friend down, Michael had no issue taking his sweet time to please his boi. 

If there was a heaven, getting his pussy eaten by his best friend was certainly it for Gavin. Gods, the combination of those fingers and mouth and tongue and a bit of teeth were all just giving his poor cunt the pleasure that no toy or even his own fingers could give to him. It was so good and so good was it that he shivered as he could feel more slick gushing out of him and he cried out in pure euphoria as Michael was happy enough to noisily slurp it all down. 

"B-Boi, hah, mmm. Nngh, s-so good~!" Gavin crooned out as he brought his hand down to the man's head that was covered by the backwards cap adorned on his head. Fuck, that was also another thing Michael's been doing lately. Showing up to work in tank tops and a backwards hat. That combination and plus those bulging muscles was enough fap material for Gavin to nut to later when he got home. 

Administering a few more licks and quick movements of his fingers, Michael slipped the soaked digits out of Gavin's entrance and smirked at the utter disappointment in the whine he let out. "What? I mean if you're going to bitch then I guess you won't get a piece of this--" Gripping his jeans, he was quick to unzip the clothing and pull his now hardened length from the confines of his underwear and let it bob up with arousal. Thick with girth, it was bound to give a nice stretch to his friend. 

Oh...that was a sight pleasing enough to make Gavin's pussy throb again. Screw all those innocent glances when he stayed over Michael's apartment after drunk swimmys, he was now seeing the real thing in all of its glory. So big and thicker than his own wrist and unsurprisingly, it was circumcised but fuck, it looked so thick and juicy with all those bulging veins mapping the length of the throbbing meat. How could he have known Michael was slinging around something big like this? No wonder Michael always made small dick jokes cause if their friends and the audience actually knew how big Michael was, they'd all flip. 

Gavin was about to do more than just flipping the fuck out and couldn't help but reach out and shakily grasped the thick meat and shivered at the soft moan Michael let out as Gavin slowly stroked the huge flesh. Fuck, it was just so big and Gavin couldn't even get his fingers around it properly. What was more, gazing up at his muscular boi and swallowing at the heaving pecs and that intense gaze, who knew such a nerd like this could carry something this big. 

"Bit bigger than I thought you'd be, Michael. L-Lindsay's a lucky gal isn't she?" Gavin murmured as he continued to stroke up and down the warm and rock solid hard cock.g 

The soft touches and strokes administered to his length made Michael exhale deeply through his nose in pleasure, though he was sure it would be nothing in comparison to how Gavin felt on the inside. "Well, we have been married for 6 years now. It must be good if we managed that" He scoffed out, gently bucking into Gavin's hand with a grin. "So, what'll it be? Bend you over the desk and ram you doggy, or.." Before Michael had finished, he managed to scoop Gavin up with more ease than previously and quickly pressed him against the wall with his arms tucked underneath Gavin's knees. "... Press you against the wall like this and use you as my personal fuck toy?" 

Gavin let out a surprised Gavin-like sound as he was suddenly pinned against the wall and the only thing holding him up was the Adonis himself and oh, those teasing eyes were going to kill him. Before he could even come up with even a rebuttal to slow down or wait or anything, he let out a surprised squeak as Michael claimed his mouth and Gavin was too powerless to even think about fighting Michael's tongue as it stuffed its way practically down his throat. Oh, that was certainly a kink of his. To be dominated and controlled just like this, to be shoved against a surface like this, to be completely helpless against the person domming him. It was no wonder he never retaliated whenever Jeremy shoved him or whenever he and Michael used to wrestle back in the day. He loved the control and who knew that same man was now holding him against the wall with those strong arms and devouring his mouth like he owned it. And it was true. Give him a collar with Michael's name engraved on it or even a tattoo on his lower back stating that he was Michael's property. Whatever the case; he was now Michael's own personal fuck toy. 

"I-I'm yours. Treat me how you've always wanted to" Gavin breathed out when Michael broke away to let him breathe before he went back to kissing and claiming Gavin's mouth to which Gavin moaned and wrapped his limbs around Michael's strong body. 

As much as Michael took the submissive role for his dear wife on occasion, the freckled man would always find himself most situated in his dominant placement. To be able to push someone around and get them to kneel down before him at the slightest command was one of his biggest turn-ons, and his cock throbbed against the crack of Gavin's plump rear just thinking about how 

much he would manhandle the little twink he was holding. "Yeah, you're mine, Gavvy... all fucking mine." Michael hissed out with hot breath hitting his friend's face, letting his cock slip back until the fat head was snuggled up against Gavin's entrance. "Be a good boy for me and beg for this dick." 

Gavin whined and ground down on the thick head that he could feel leaking against his own leaking cunt. "Please, i-it's been so bloody long, Michael. All I've been using is my fingers. Please, I want the real thing" Gavin pleaded and sweetly kissed Michael's lips and pressed his lips down on the tip, "please, I'll be good for you." 

A soft breath slipped out of Michael as he could feel Gavin's juices sliding down his length, now knowing just how riled up Gavin had become throughout all of this. It was only fair that he gave them both what they wanted. Pressing a quick kiss to the other's lips, Michael began to sink Gavin's lower half down onto his cock with his hands firmly placed on both cheeks, his eyes fluttering shut as his length became surrounded by Gavin's hot walls. "F-Fuuuck, Gav..~" 

Gavin careened and arched his back against the wall, eyes already swelling with hearts as he felt as if he were being split open by the huge cock. As cliche as it sounded, he didn't think it was going to be as big on the inside. Incoherent words tumbled out his agape lips as he hissed at the mild pain of his tight walls splitting around the thick length. 

"M-Michael, nngh, a-ah" Gavin stuttered out, trying to keep his grip on those broad and muscular shoulders, "b-big." 

Michael had managed to fit half of it in before noticing just how tight Gavin seemed (though plenty of natural lubricant made it easy to slip in). He stopped for a moment just to allow his friend to get used to being stretched after the possible months of not having any action besides his fingers. He could feel Gavin tremble and twitch around him and how the other would pant out into the air with only half of Michael stuffed inside of him. "Hey, you alright?" Michael murmured out, his thumb gently caressing the bottom of the Brit's asscheek and leaned forward to kiss along his jaw. 

Gavin took the pause to remember how to breathe properly, his chest heaving as he relaxed around just half of the girthy cock. Least his sweet boi was kind enough to let him adjust to the stretch. Despite how much slick he was producing, it had been a while since he's put a thick toy inside him. And the sweet kisses to his face were indeed helping him relax. 

Shakily he nodded and opened his hazy eyes and looked back into Michael's equally looking ones. "Y-Yeah, y-you're just a bit bigger than a normal toy is all" Gavin puffed out. 

The prideful smirk that graced his face was enough to tell Gavin that he liked that comment very much. Enough to make him physically twitch inside of Gavin and grunt softly. "O-Oh yeah? Bigger than normal? I'm sorry, couldn't hear ya. Could you speak up a little?" He feigned harsh hearing and moved his ear closer to Gavin's mouth as if he were practically begging to have his ego stroked even more. 

Gavin groaned pitifully at the fact that he was being humiliated right here in the recording room with only a curtain blocking the view from the others in the main office and soundproofing foam that littered the walls. The fact that he was being treated like this for anyone to see or even hear them turned him on greatly and he knew that Michael was too loving this judging by how much Gavin could feel Michael throbbing from within his pussy. 

"P-Please. I-I need it. Need you, my lovely, ah, boi. Make me yours and only yours" Gavin pleaded as he nibbled on the shell of Michael's ear and smirked as he felt Michael's shoulders shiver. 

Even with as much willpower as he liked to think he still contained, he couldn't stop his hips from gently thrusting forward in utter arousal from Gavin's words. "F-Fuck, sorry." Michael hissed out quickly before beginning to sink the rest of his length into the sweltering walls. It was a lot easier to push in now, and soon he found himself balls deep inside of his closest friend. But damn, he hasn't fucked a hole this tight in years. "Fuck, you're squeezing me so hard, Gavvy.." 

Gavin croaked out more incoherent noises and his eyes practically rolled into his skull as he was stuffed full, even feeling his cervix being breached as Michael was now deep enough until Gavin could feel his friend's sac pressing against his taint and that plump head push against the back of his womb. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' Gavin repeated like a mantra in his head as he let out shuddering breaths as he attempted to adjust to the huge stretch. Never before has he ever had anything this deep inside him. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling from the sensation. Pain? Pleasure? He couldn't tell and his fluttering walls that were stretching around Michael's cock like a glove were too having a hard time deciphering between the two. 

"Gods, s-so big, Michael boi~" Gavin choked out and reminded himself how to breathe properly. 

Michael himself was having a bit of trouble finding his breath after being surrounded with such tight, wet, warmth. His mouth hung open as he released staggering breaths and held onto Gavin with a strong grip as the two stayed pressed together to catch their breath. "Holy shit, Gavvy... You feel so.. f-fucking good..~" The freckled man spoke with a shaky tone, gently grinding up deeper inside of his friend. "D-Does it feel alright? Can I move?" 

The eagerness in his nodding was enough to damn near give him a headache. God yes, he wanted Michael to move. He's been wanting to shag his best friend for years and who knew it only took his friend to become such a buff hunk for Gavin to finally let him fuck him? Never again would he deny Michael's wants and needs that concerns his body. He was Michael's personal sex toy after all. 

"Yes, gods yes! I'm yours to do whatever. No, ah, need to wait on me. Shit, just take me however you want to, boi" Gavin confessed and purposely clenched around the thick length. 

Michael winced in pleasure and growled out at the tightening vice that was Gavin's walls. It was far too warm and wet and just perfect to keep still inside of his friend. No, he's been waiting too long to finally get a chance to mess around with Gavin and he wasn't going to pussyfoot around anything. Gripping onto Gavin's hips, he gently lifted his friend up by his sides and moved his own hips back simultaneously, both men groaning out just before Michael would drop the Brit back down onto his length and impaled his entrance so deliciously. 

"M-Mic-chael, hah" Gavin stammered as he held onto those strong shoulders as he was being lifted and dropped onto the mind numbing thickness of that huge cock. If he had known Michael had been slinging this thing around early on, maybe just maybe he might've had a chance in asking for a good shag from his friend. Now, he doesn't even need to worry about asking or wishful thinking. Now, he could get this dick any time he wanted really and not only that, he could now feel up that thick body whenever. 

The force of his thrusts as well as the overall speed remained constant, nice and slow to prepare Gavin for what was to come. Poor, sweet Gavin who was unaware of the power Michael contained in his hips that Lindsay knew about all too well when she would come into work the next day limping and giving Michael cheeky glances. But, that's for later. Right now, Michael slowly lowered and pulled up his friend along his cock as if he were a simple fleshlight for his own 

personal use, nuzzling into the crook of Gavin's neck to bite at the sensitive flesh. "Fuck, you feel so good, Gavvy.." 

Gavin was in pure heaven as that delicious cock moved in and out of his slick sounding pussy, feeling it stretch him over and over enough to make him heave out hearty breathy moans as each thrust literally took his breath away. His poor cervix was being split open by this big thing and yet, Gavin was loving every bit of it and he wanted more. What did "more" entail? He didn't know, but "more" to him could mean the same "more" that he's seen Lindsay walking around as if she had sprained her ankle or something. 

"G-Give it to me, ah shit. More, shag me like you give it to Lindsay, you bloody sausage" Gavin begged and sank his nails into Michael's skin. 

Michael hissed at the sensation of crescent-shaped marks staining his freckled skin, letting out a hiss against Gavin's neck. "I gotta work up to it, boi. A-Ah, don't wanna ruin you.." His voice shook with the effort to form words as his hips moved only a hair quicker now than before, causing more of his friend's slick to slide off his length and drip onto the floor. 

"No, I want it, Mi-cool! Hah, please! Please, give it to me! I'll be a good boy for you...daddy" Gavin puffed out and his face was on fire with the fact that he had just called his best friend of 8 years such a name, but at the moment he didn't care. If he was going to be Michael's bitch, then he had to act like it to get the shagging that he's been needing for a while. "Daddy, p-please. Give it to me. Shag me" Gavin whined and clenched around Michael again and smiled at the stuttery groan and and the stutter of those hips as Gavin purposely made himself tighter. 

Combined with that glorious nickname and the sinful tightening of his walls, Michael found it becoming harder and harder to keep himself under control and not fuck the absolute shit out of his best friend. But at this point, that might just be what Gavin wants. Gripping onto his skinny hips, Michael began the starting speed of what would be known as "the fuck that broke Gavin's taint" because he won't be able to stop until he's finished inside of him. He rocked up continuously into the warm walls and let out a growl as Gavin raked his nails along his back, fucking up into him even quicker as he bounced his skinny body easily onto his cock. 

Gavin shrieked as the thrusts were now practically rattling his bones, having to resort to biting into Michael's shoulder in order to keep himself quiet or as quiet as he could possibly be with how hard those thrusts were. Harder and harder the pounding came and Gavin's poor womb was taking the brunt of the hardness, but fuck this is JUST what he bloody needed. 

"D-Daddy, more!" Gavin whisper-screeched out into Michael's skin. 

Michael could most certainly give him more. He dug his nails into Gavin's tanned hips as he began to fuck up into the tight entrance with more vigor and desperation, growling out against his friend's neck. "F-Fuck, I'll never let you live this down.." The freckled man hissed out and groaned more as each thrust back inside forced more of Gavin's aroused fluids to pour out and drip onto the floor below them. 

Gavin struggled to keep his noises at bay, his teeth embedded into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he held on for dear life as his pussy was getting wrecked over and over by the impressive girth that punished his womb just the way he was starting to like. He oh so wanted to moan out loud enough to alert anyone from the building across the way and cry out loud enough to shatter the heavens. But he held off miraculously, even as the skin smacking sound that echoed around the office and Michael's deep grunts and breathy swears were definitely enough for any of the poor editors to hear despite the soundproof foam. This was so risky and would be humiliating to face the others once they left, but gods Gavin could not care. He wanted to, but when he slid his hand down to his pelvis and shuddered at the fact that he could feel Michael's cock bulging through his pelvis, being embarrassed was the last thing on his mind. 

The fact that the rest of the office could very well hear what the two men were up to in the Play Pals room made his movements stutter, and he released a loud groan against Gavin's teeth-marked shoulder. "G-Gavvy, you're... so fucking good.." His voice shook with utmost effort to keep his movements as fast and as powerful as he could, and he could almost feel Gavin's hips rattle from the ferocity of his thrusts. 

"Hah, M-Michael. T-They can hear us" Gavin breathed out in a whisper into Michael's ear and his eyes rolled back as he felt the plump head brush against his swollen bundle of nerves, sure to make him scream but he was being good at trying to muffle his screams into Michael's shoulder. 

"I want them to hear us, Gav... a-ah, let them know how hard I'm destroying your tight hole-- f- fuck..~" He managed out through heavy pants and occasional grunts, pressing Gavin harder against the wall as he pulled the man down onto his cock harder and harder. Chances are he probably wasn't inside of Gavin's womb (that would hurt a lot), but the illusion was only intensified whenever Michael managed to plunge against his cervix opening. 

Gavin was truly being fucked silly. His mind was going numb, all senses were only focused on that battering cock, all speech fell from his mouth in what sounded like complete gibberish (not really that odd considering how Gavin talked normally), drool swung from his chin as his tongue lolled out like a panting dog. Fuck, this was incredible and his squelching pussy could only take so much abuse and it was indeed starting to make him sore from taking the brutal slamming. But it was all okay though as Gavin's moans grew more breathy and desperate as he could feel his fiery end approaching and he could tell Michael was as well judging by the hearty grunts he let out and the feeling of that cock swelling inside him. 

"C-Cum, d-daddy, cum" Gavin tried to say, but again it only came out as barely understandable gibberish. 

Michael quickly nodded as his face burned with deep arousal, eyes squeezed shut as his balls began to clench up with his orgasm around the corner. "O-Oh fuck, fuck, Gavvy, I'm gonna cum--" His voice strained just barely above a whisper, his hips ramming even harder than before and Michael wasn't even sure if the walls would survive the abuse. 

"Inside, daddy! Please, cum inside me!" Gavin panted out and clawed deeper marks into Michael's bare shoulders as he was being launched directly into the eye of his orgasm 

Now that would definitely be heard outside of the room. Michael beamed with pride at the thought of now being known as Gavin's precious "daddy." Just the thought alone was enough to push Michael over the edge as ropes of sticky cum striped Gavin's insides, his brutal thrusts continuing even beyond his orgasm. 

Gavin's brain truly short circuited and his speech pattern was practically non-existent as he felt that hot cum spurt deep inside him, feeling the bump in his womb practically swell with all of the cum Michael gladly gave him. It was so much and the more Michael continued to thrust through his shuddering orgasm, the more Gavin could hear and feel the cum sloshing through his pulsing cunt and some even began leaking out of him and dripping and stain into the dark carpet. Fuck, it was so much and Gavin could only release a stuttery cry as he too came from just the feeling of being stuffed like a fleshlight, the harsh thrusts fucking him good enough to make him squirt all over Michael's cock. 

Now knowing that above all else, Gavin was a damn squirter... Michael looked down and watched with droopy eyes as Gavin twitched around him as he continued to make a mess out of the carpeted floor. It'll be cleaned up later. Michael stayed put inside of his friend, letting the two of them slide to the floor where he held Gavin in his lap, nuzzling deep into the crook of his neck. "G-God, that was really good... You felt fucking incredible, boi.." 

Gavin could only respond with a soft cooing noise, his limbs barely holding onto Michael's strong and sweaty body but now that his legs were on solid ground, he let them splay out a bit more. Bloody hell...he had been wrecked. He could feel his womb flare with the waves of mild pain from taking such a beating and his walls were no doubt sore from the intense workout. Despite it all, Gavin was now in love with this man now. This man who dared to show up in his skimpy looking shirt, this man who dared to show off those pretty muscles, this man who was the cheekiest bastard Gavin has ever met and yet has shagged Gavin to the point he couldn't even remember what 2 plus 2 equalled. 

So blissed out from his intense end that the only thing Gavin could muster was a sweet kiss to Michael's cheek, his fingers lazily rubbing sweet circles into Michael's shoulder. "D-Daddy" Gavin breathed out, still content with floating on cloud 9. 

A soft chuckle escaped Michael at the name still being used after the rough session the two men just had. "Yeah, I definitely broke you." Michael mumbled out against the top of Gavin's head, spitting when strands of his wild hair managed to sneak into his mouth. Gently lifting his friend up, he positioned him over the little trash can in their room and pulled his now flaccid length out to let Gavin empty out. The little whine that escaped the Brit made Michael blush harder and kiss at his face. 

Gavin was too fucked out to feel embarrassed at one, the cum trickling out of him like a stream and two...the poor editors were gonna give the both of them the humiliation of a lifetime. Now, Gavin has done dumb things in the support room that has grabbed the poor editors from their work. But this...oh, he didn't think he could ever set foot in the support office for a good while and even then, Sarah and Alec and Andy were going to be talking shit about them fucking in here for the longest. 

As for Michael, he would be walking out of this room with pride written all over his face after pounding the shit out of his best friend. Not only was he the buff guy in the office, but the guy that made Gavin scream his name. Wiping up the mess with a few tissues and giving a water bottle to his friend, he made sure the two had their pants pulled up and buckled and attempted to look semi- decent before walking out. "Eh, we'll finish the level tomorrow." He nodded over to the computer, turning off the power to hold Gavin to his buff chest and stroked the top of his head. 

Gavin nodded and despite the soreness in his lower half, he squared his shoulders and maintained a serious face as Michael opened the door and lo and behold, the looks the few editors that were in the office was a look of pure knowing and a few snickers arose from them and Gavin could see the redness in all of their faces. Yep...they heard everything. Even Sarah was giving them a stern look on her blushing face. Fuck, he was not going to live this down and Gavin hid his burning face in Michael's shoulder to avoid the embarrassment. 

"Y'all are nasty" Gavin heard Andy say and a few others burst out laughing and Gavin was quick to flip all of them off. 

However, Michael held a proud face and kept his chest puffed out in great pride for his good work. Now that he finally made a move on his boi, he could let Lindsay in on the action as well. "I better not hear about this on the subreddit.." He said in a not-very serious tone, giving Gavin a quick pat on his rump as they left the room.


	2. Bootycalling the Brit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin needs to pack for a trip. He knows preparing for his upcoming flight is of utmost importance to him he swears. But, then his boi decides to text him, forcing Gavin to decide what is more important to him: dick or packing?

Gavin hummed to the music playing through his Alexa as he neatly folded his clothes and put each one in his suitcase. One of the drawbacks of being such a famous Youtuber was that both he and Dan had to travel...a lot. Be it another state in the US or even far off countries like Singapore and Sweden, the two Slo Mo Guys were on the move more often these days. Gavin couldn't complain too much about it as he loved to see the sights of different places and expand upon his rather popular channel that had a whopping total of over 12 million subscribers in counting. Even though he kinda wished he didn't have to travel so much cause more travelling meant more time away from the office and his friends and...his muscled boi. 

Ever since they shagged in the Play Pals room, their encounters had to be somewhere other than the recording room and the main office (poor Matt has stumbled in on Gavin getting eaten out on the couch). That was merely a few weeks ago, but Gavin was still reeling from their very first fucking. Gods, it was so good and Gavin sighed as he remembered the soreness he had to deal with for the remainder of the day and he's been having to avoid looking Sarah right in the eye. Lindsay herself has been eyeing him with that same knowing look and despite her being married to his boi, she didn't even seem to mind the fact that her husband had literally taken Gavin to pound town. 

While Lindsay has yet to join in on the rabid action that was Michael and Gavin, the two men had still managed to work around their busy schedule to make some private time for each other and, well... have some fun. There hasn't been enough time for a full-fledged fucking like last time (much to Gavin's disappointment), but much oral sex and sneaky handjobs have been dispersed around the office. So much so that when the two would go into a room together with no one else in it, the office knew that they needed to put in some earbuds and blast music or face the wrath of Gavin's moans. But now, with his boi away, it seemed a lot less bleak without him around. Whenever Lindsay would come into the room, that love would spark back up and he was joyful. But whenever she would leave as well, and no Gavin in sight, he just felt... bored. It was bad that he was becoming so dependent on his best friend, but ever since their romp, that's all he could ever think about. 

Michael had just gotten back from the gym with his tank top nearly soaked with sweat and curled hair sticking to his face. Lindsay was in the living room, playing it up on her Nintendo Switch and Michael briefly smiled at the thought of greeting his lovely wife before his phone buzzed. Swiping open his phone, he read the message that showed Gavin's packed clothes and read "traveling sucks" he chuckled at the text, and simply sent back a picture of his upper half coated with sweat and his poker face. "Just got back from the gym, I’m soaked" was all it read, Michael being too thirsty to really add more as he opened the fridge to grab a water bottle. 

Gavin's packing was interrupted as he heard his phone's text message tone go off. "It'd better be who I think it is" Gavin said to himself as he walked over to where his phone was on the charger and awakened his phone before typing his passcode and going into his messages. Fortunately, it was who he thought it was. Unfortunately...why. Why did this cheeky bastard have to send...that? Nothing was wrong with the picture really. Only thing that was wrong with it...Michael had the audacity to send Gavin...that. God, why was this boy sooo goddamn hot? If this was how teen girls felt when they're favorite idol was shirtless, then Gavin was now in their ranks cause holy shit, was Michael hot! And coupled with that boyish face and that sweaty and muscled complexion of his, Gavin moaned to himself at the alluring sight. 

"...I can see that" was Gavin's simple response, hoping that Michael wouldn't push their conversation further. It's not that he didn't want it to go "there", it's just that he had to pack. 

Michael was now walking around his kitchen like a teenage girl himself tapping away at his phone texting his friend. Well, if you could even call him just a friend at this point. He could almost feel the tenseness in Gavin's body over the phone from that single image, taking a look at his toned and sweaty body as an idea made its way into his head. He was soon walking into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, taking off the wet tank top and threw it aside. He had been needing to take it off, anyways. What stared at him back in the mirror was himself, but he couldn't help but gasp softly at the amount of progress he's been making. He now had visible abs without flexing, and his pectoral muscles glistened with sweat beading off of his porcelain skin. Oh, he definitely needed to send this to Gavin. 

He kept the same poker face but added a bit of a smirk as he flexed at the mirror and took the photo, his navel chiseled and exposed as his pants sagged just slightly to reveal a soft happy trail to his belly button. Sending the picture to his friend, he added some dumb smirking emoji to accompany it and smiled at his handiwork. 

Another text....another moan Gavin let out that he tried to stifle despite the fact he was home alone. Again, why??? Why was this boy doing this to him? Yeah, they've been shagging on the low (wasn't really that low if EVERYONE in the office knew about it), but Gods sake. Michael's been this ever since that first day. Sure there was a running joke that Alfredo got the picture first, but no...it was he, Gavin David Free, that got these types of pictures from Michael first. 

Gavin honestly didn't know how to respond to that incredibly sexy photo other than simply respond with: " " 

The lackluster response only met that Gavin was further flustered by the text he had received, causing Michael to grin and look at himself once more through the mirror. This time he stripped away his gym shorts until he was left in nothing but his tight, sweaty briefs that clung to his package. Now THIS would make a great picture. Michael took off his fogged-up glasses and took the photo with his arm out flexing and prominent bulge perfectly framed in the picture to show off a bit of his pale thighs. He sent it to his friend and this time sent two smirking emojis with a grin plastered over his face. 

A third text and...Gavin was going to kill this boy for being so hot. Now, Gavin was in view of that impressive bulge and he and Lindsay both knew the "package" that lied underneath those Meundies briefs. Gavin wasn't usually one for phone sex, but sexting? Oh, he could get on board with this if this bastard wouldn't be so good looking. Unfortunately, as much as Gavin wanted to keep playing along, he had to pack and he was nowhere near finished. He still had a few more pairs of shirts and pants to pack, not to mention that he needed to pack his laptop, all of his chargers, and his camera equipment. The latter was already in their specific packages, but they still needed to be lugged around and put into a car's trunk before going through customs in the airport and all the things that were required to take these cameras. 

"Sorry, boi. Gotta keep packing for my trip to Scotland. My flight doesn't leave till 5 'o clock tomorrow 😕" Gavin sent back to his friend/fuck buddy, hoping that Michael would lay off and let him pack in peace (even if he honestly didn't want the boy to stop). 

A loud grumble of disappointment left Michael at the lackluster response that would be the ending to their sexting fun. Of course he would end up travelling somewhere, that bastard. Michael gripped his clothed and hardened length that had been far too excited for a while. It didn't help with all the exercising and firing up of his testosterone. It was the biggest sex-driving factor for the freckled man. Without much thought, he whipped out his hard length and snapped a picture of it in all its glory. Sending it to Gavin, the message read, "gonna leave me hanging 😉?" 

Gavin swallowed thickly and felt his thighs clench together at the new pic sent to him. Oh...this little sausage. Or rather, this little sausage carrying around a big sausage. Gavin wasn't too dumb to figure out what and whom Michael wanted: him. Michael wanted him specifically. Despite knowing that Lindsay was no doubt home, Michael wanted his boi to come on over. Honestly, Gavin felt too prideful in the fact that he was literally getting a booty call. He had more class than that, hell he was British for god's sake! Well, he was now an American, but he had the British blood flowing through him that made him feel almost snobbish about being booty called. 

But, goddammit....this freckled boy was really pushing it and when Gavin got another text and the Brit swallowed as Michael was now gripping it enough that Gavin could see the muscles bulging in Michael's forearm...he knew he was immediately won over. Really, he could just stay here and keep on packing and prepare for the 11 hour flight. He could stay here, in the safety of his home with his cats. He could stay, he could stay, he cou- "sod it" Gavin grumbled as he called up an Uber with a frown on his face. "Hi yes, I would like to get a ride over to-" Gavin said politely as he pulled on his shoes and grabbed his keys. That cheeky fuck. 

With no response in sight, Michael smirked once he knew that he had managed to win the other over. And with relative ease, at that. With his wife at home, Michael was a bit worried with how things were going to play out. But, he knew that Lindsay wouldn’t mind if they shagged in some other room without her? The man knew his wife was all for bringing Gavin into their sex life, and he noticed how she would often look his way with extreme hunger. Hunger for Gavin. Michael decided it was best to just tell her the plan. He had his clothes back on as of now as he walked back over to the couch to will not even bother to will away his boner. His wife was the only one at home and she would surely not mind him popping a boner at the thought of fucking his best friend. 

"Hey, Gavin is gonna be over for a bit. I won't see him for a while so I just wanted to have some time with him before he left. Is that okay?" he asked with a teasing tenderness to his voice and the look he received from her was one of jest and a bit of excitement at the idea of listening to her husband and friend go at it like wild rabbits. The response was instant and Lindsay patted his cheek sweetly before responding with a cheeky "Don't be too loud okay? We do have neighbors" She retorted back, causing Michael to let out a soft chuckle. 

Gavin sighed as he stepped out of the Uber and after paying the fee, he watched the car pull away, leaving him right in front of Michael's house. He glanced back at the house and sighed at just how easy it was to bring him over here. W-Was...was he turning into a slut for Michael? No, he couldn't be. Just because the man had a cute face and wonderful lips and big muscles and a big dick did not necessarily mean he was a slut. He was not a slag dammit, he truly wasn't even as he began walking towards Michael's door. He wasn't a slag he told himself as he walked up the little step to the porch area. He was NOT a slag he told himself even as he knocked on Michael's door. He wasn't. He wasn't. He- 

Then the door opened and there stood the cheeky fuck himself and Gavin swallowed thickly at the still sweaty appearance of Michael and glanced his eyes down for a half a second peek at the large bulge in Michael's sweatpants. "H-Hi, d-Michael! Hi, Michael!" Gavin said and flushed at the fact he damn near called his friend "that name." 

The fact that Gavin had nearly managed to slip up just now made Michael smirk even harder, tugging his best friend into his house and locked the door behind him. They had no time to waste, it was now or never. The freckled man scooped up the other with ease and grinned harder at the squawk he released, pressing a quick kiss as he carried the man to the farthest room from the other residents. "Good to know you got my messages. Pictures tend to last longer, y'know." His grin only widened as he threw Gavin onto the bed without a care in the world and crawled on top of him like the beast he was, quickly claiming his lips as their legs tangled together. 

Gavin squeaked into the sudden kiss, but he soon melted into it once he felt Michael's hand wrap around his throat and squeeze just a bit. Damn Michael and his knowingness for Gavin's fetish for being dominated. Every time they've done things like this on the low (and not so low considering how many people found them tangled up together), Michael always knew where to touch and squeeze him with those strong hands of his and pin him where he wanted. And Gavin was all too weak and powerless to push Michael away, not that he's ever even tried to. 

He could feel whenever Gavin would lie completely lax beneath him and give himself completely to his best friend, their tongues mingling together as they shared each others' scent. Michael's clothed erection pressed harshly into Gavin's side even if they were just beginning their no doubt rough session. His kisses found their place going lower and lower, teasing his flat stomach until he was met with the much-too clothed lower half. That won't do. Yanking off Gavin's undergarments and throwing them to the side, he was met with Gavin's glistening mound that was leaking with aroused fluids. "Fuck, there's my pretty boy.." He hissed out, licking a long strike up Gavin's outer vulva and swollen clit. 

Fuck, that sweet praise and that sinful lick to his cunt was enough to make Gavin nut alone. This boy was too much for him and yet Gavin wanted all of him and Michael was so kind as to give him all of him. Now that they weren't in a building where other adults could hear them, Gavin moaned aloud and laid his head back against the pillow and reached down to take hold of that surprisingly still damp hair. Even though there were actually other humans in here, Gavin had nothing to fear as only Lindsay was here and he knew that she had no qualms about him getting busy with her husband. Only time will tell before she eventually decided to join them. 

"Y-You, ah, you just came from the gym didn't you? Gotten all nice and sweaty, nngh, just for me?" Gavin asked in a teasing voice that soon faltered as Gavin felt that wonderful tongue flick and swirl around his protruding clit. 

The thickened accent was evidence enough that Gavin was indeed succumbing to his ministrations. "F-Fuck yeah, hope you don't mind the musk." Michael huffed out against Gavin's lower regions, taking the large clit into his mouth to gently suckle as his finger found its way inside of him. His movements were gentle and controlled, heavy eyes staring back up at Gavin to take in any reaction he might give. 

"D-Daddy, so good, mmm! Always so good for me. But, daddy" Gavin whined as he pushed Michael away and ignored his whine and look of confusion before turning over onto his hands and knees and lowered himself enough until the side of his face was pressing against the pillows and teasingly waved his ass around. "You've gotten me so turned on, boi. Those naughty pictures you sent me has gotten me all randy. Please, want you" Gavin pleaded as he reached under him and spread his plump lips apart to reveal his hole that was already trickling slick past his fingers, "I-I need you inside me now. Want you so bloody much, daddy." 

Michael froze for a moment when his eyes were graced with such a sinful-looking hole that was so utterly wet and fuck, Michael could feel himself twitch harshly in the confines of his pants. There was no way he could say no to that. He was too hurried to even pull down his pants, simply unzipping them and pulled his erection out from the slit in his briefs and pressed the fat head up to Gavin's entrance. "Fucking beg for it." He hissed out, his breath coming out hot as a hand wrapped around Gavin's neck and squeezed down onto his pulse. 

Gavin whined and bucked back against the fat head that he knew beyond it was going to put him into a sex-induced coma. God, that thing was so big and Gavin's own womb trembled at the punishment it knew it was going to take that would surely ache for days after. Michael was just a big boy, muscles and all. 

"D-Daddy, want it. Mmm, make me miss you on my flight tomorrow. Want it, want all of you" Gavin begged and reached between them and grasped Michael's thick cock and bumped his swollen lips against the majestic huge thing, "shag me. No, f-fuck me. Bloody fuck me. Fuck my...fuck my pretty cunt. Fuck me like the filthy slut I am, Michael." 

He physically twitched against Gavin's entrance, and as much as he wanted to make some cheeky retort as to how filthy the other was speaking, he couldn't focus on anything except fucking the absolute shit out of his best friend. Pushing Gavin's head down into the pillow and using his other hand to hold onto the small of Gavin's back, he began to press into the other with more force than their first time. He found it a lot easier to push into him than last night, and thrusted in the last few inches with a quick push and a shaky moan leaving him. 

The noise that Gavin let out could only be described as a combination of all happy-related emotions as he was stuffed full of that huge cock. Gods, Gavin could feel it bulging through his pelvis again and it only cemented his endearing love for Michael's cock. "Fuck, so tight" he could hear Michael say through his muddled subconscious and he smiled at that. Thanks to weird genetics that he still retained after his transition, Gavin's holes were always tight. Always. Even when Michael has been fucking him for so long now, Gavin knew that Michael loved fucking him for the sheer tightness that no doubt Lindsay didn't retain. Not that he was slagging her or anything, just that Lindsay herself has told him and it was still surprising to Gavin that she was 100% hell even 1000% okay with her husband shagging him behind her back. 

Right now, Michael could only focus on the vice-like grip around his cock that made his mind fog up and mouth drop open to pant out as he seated himself inside of his friend. "H-Holy shit, Gavvy.. You're so good.." He panted out against Gavin's ear and began to grind into him, letting out his own soft noises without a care in the world. 

And then, the movements started and that was enough to get Gavin cumming already as he let out a shuddery moan that rolled his eyes back as he squirted. Fuck, that was the fastest he's ever cum since like...ever. And Michael had just put it in too. Damn, Gavin must've been real horny if only two thrusts in and he was already cumming all over Michael's cock with seemingly without a care in the world other than the flush in his cheeks. 

Wow, and here Michael was thinking this wouldn't take long. Looks like it didn't at all. His chest burst with pride as he had managed to make Gavin cum in under a couple seconds of entering him, letting out a soft chuckle and he wrapped his arms around his waist and continued to grind into him. "Still up for more?" 

"More, more, gimme more. Bloody hell, don't stop just cause, hah, just cause I came. Fuck me. Fuck me, daddy" Gavin pleaded and rolled his hips back to meet those thrusts, even as his pussy 

was complaining as it was still a bit sensitive from the ordeal of cumming so soon. He was over here to get his back blown out and that's what he was hoping he'd leave out of here with. 

Even Michael was a bit speechless to see his usually innocent and awkward friend turn into this horny mess of a man, reduced to nothing more than a slut. A slut for him. He released a soft growl and bit into Gavin's shoulder as his own arousal took over his being and fogged up his mind as his thrusts came down harshly, the bed frame smacking into the wall with each movement. 

Gavin himself lodged his own teeth into the bed and clawed into the comforter like a cat in heat as he let his boi fuck him like he's always have with that huge length of his. Never could he find a lover that could wreck him like this especially in those big, strong arms of his. It was sooo good and his pussy was already squelching with his natural slick and he could feel some swing and drip off his flushed lips and stain the fabric beneath him and those thrusts were already producing the filthy sound of Michael's rough hips colliding against his plump ass over and over. Yet...Gavin wanted more. He knew Michael could ruin him more than this. He wanted to feel the ache from each thrust. He wanted to be fucked just the way he loved it: Raw and hard. 

"H-Harder, dammit! Give it to me harder, Michael. Hah, quit holding back and fuck me!" Gavin demanded and slammed his hips back and grinned at the fact that he even made Michael's hips stutter. 

"G-God damn, Gav.." Michael huffed, face flushing even harder as he damn near submitted to the man beneath him. He's never seen Gavin so desperate and horny in his life, and if the office had any idea of how much of a slut he truly was, he wouldn't be able to hear the end of it. His hand squeezed onto Gavin's neck even tighter and his thrusts came down harder, pushing up against his cervix with each deep plunge that rocked Gavin's skinny frame. "I'm gonna fucking destroy this pretty hole of your's.." He breathed out hotly against Gavin's skin, hips moving quicker than before. 

"Yes! D-Do it, Michael boi! It's all yours!" Gavin cried out as he really sank his nails into the bed as he was being pounded into like the bitch he was. 

He felt the thrusts pause for a bit and he whined and was about ready to curse Michael's head off at the thought of the bloke thinking about blue balling him. But no, no Michael didn't do that even as the grip around Gavin's neck disappeared. Out of his peripheral, Gavin watched as Michael sat up on his knees and Gavin hissed as Michael's own nails sank into his skin and when the boy delivered that one thrust...Gavin swore he could see stars at how incredibly deep that thick cock was. More soon followed just as brutal as before and the poor Brit had to really hang onto the comforter and chomp his teeth in as his poor ass and womb were in for the fucking of a lifetime. 

Repositioning his thrusts was a great decision on his part, as he was now balls deep inside of his friend and pounded right into his cervical opening like it was nothing. "Fuck, there's my good boy.. taking me so well.." His voice wavered a bit, but his thrusts kept the strong rhythm going as if it were nothing. 

Oh, those praises again made his walls tighten around Michael's cock, hugging that battering length as if in appreciation for the sweet tone. Despite his brash nature, Michael could be a sweetheart that would certainly confuse a fan if they only knew him through 'Rage Quit'. And combine those continuous praises and those mind numbing thrusts, Gavin felt as if he was truly going into a sex- induced coma. 

Gavin had remained silent except for harsh squeaks or gasps, and Michael looked over to see the look of utter bliss on his face as he pounded into him. "Hah, fuck, you're really into this, huh?" He hissed, cursing when he felt his orgasm approaching him quicker than usual. "God, you're gonna make me cum.." 

Oh, fuck Gavin was so ready for that. Michael, for some reason, due to him exercising a lot and him sticking to his strict diet, the boy...he just came. A lot. Like not exaggerating, the boy seemed to cum like a fucking horse. It was always so goddamn much and after that first time, Gavin was squirming all day. Not from the teasing looks or hell not even the soreness he had after the pounding. No, he was squirming because there was still so much cum still packed into his womb that was leaking out and staining his underwear and even managed to stain through his shorts. Even the times after that whenever he would give Michael a simple handjob, Gavin was impressed at how much nut came out of those testicles that usually required 2-3 papers from the paper towel roll. 

"P-Please! Ah, hah, please. Inside, daddy! Want you to cum inside me!" Gavin pleaded as his walls gripped on tight to that thick swelling cock, knowing he was going to be in for a fuckton of cum that he was so glad he wasn't able to get pregnant cause otherwise, this boy was going to be a damn good father of sorts. 

Michael, as close as he was to finishing, was dead set on making his friend cum before he did. He reached around Gavin's waist and swirled three of his fingers around his engorged clit and released his own growl when the Brit cried and bucked his hips at the sensation. "C-Cum, I want you to cum first.." He snarled into Gavin's ear and pinched his clit as his thrusts seemed to come down faster and faster as the two approached their end. 

That was all the permission Gavin needed. As soon as the okay was given, he let out a Gavin-like squeal and squirted all over Michael's dick again, his eyes rolled back as he rocked his hips back with each intense wave of his orgasm that nearly made him blackout from how strong it was alone. 

If Michael could laugh at how Gavin's front half fell forward from the power of his orgasm, he would have. But right now, he was barreling into his orgasm head first and when it hit him, it hit hard. His hips bucked and stuttered before slamming into Gavin to pump him full of his seed, releasing a strained groan as he ground into the man below him. 

_ 'Oh God' _ Gavin thought with a stuttery moan leaving him as he was ill prepared for the onslaught that was pumping into him. Spurt after plentiful spurt did Michael cum inside his already stuffed cunt, filling up Gavin's womb with that hot load. 'Too much!' Gavin internally shrieked as he felt the load swell in him to the point some started to seep out and trickle out of his stuffed lips and stain the bed. Fuck, fuck Gavin was never ready to take the copious amounts of his boi's cum and even when he was prepared, the absurd amount always caught him off guard. 

Michael himself was relatively shocked whenever he would release a monstrous load that shouldn't even be possible. But here he was, holding onto Gavin's hips as he emptied himself out into him. "Fuck, I missed you so much.." Michael murmured into his friend's ear, gently kissing the shell as his thumb stroked soft circles into his hip. 

Gavin let a lazy grin stretch across his face as he felt Michael's sweaty and strong chest against his back and the sweet tender kisses and touches were almost a lullaby in touch. This boy, goddammit, he loved this boy to death and knowing that Lindsay also loved him only made his heart swell with happiness and glee. He could honestly see himself being in a three way relationship with the Joneses'. They've known each other for so long and they've been hanging out with each other for so long and hell, Gavin was the first to find out that Michael and Lindsay were going to get married. Gavin honestly felt like he belonged to these two and he knew they belonged to him as well. Too sexed out was he that all Gavin could muster out was an exhausted "I love you." 

The swelling in his heart was too much to ignore as those three words seemed to freeze time for Michael, his own love-struck smile plastered over his face as he now cuddled into Gavin's side with his flaccid length still inside of him. "I love you too, Gavvy. So does Lindsay." He mumbled back, his hands stroking up and down the small of Gavin's back. 

Gavin's lazy smile wavered as those sweet words filtered through his ear, filling his own heart with the utmost love he's had for Michael since the day he found out he had a crush on him. Truly, he loved this man with every fiber in his body and now that love for his boi was going to be transferred to Lindsay whenever she joined them. But for now, Gavin aimed that love beam towards the man behind him and nuzzled against him like the happiest cat and sighed as they basked in the afterglow. 


End file.
